


in my head in the sky

by tralalapis



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, Pining, i’m not much of an author but an attempt was made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tralalapis/pseuds/tralalapis
Summary: Wini’s deep in thought after an encounter with her girlfriend’s (?) new family.
Relationships: Wini Dudley/Gwenlyn Lunetta





	in my head in the sky

Wini felt bad for letting the voices of her companions fade into the background. She normally was not one to miss out on any conversation she could possibly be a part of. Today though, the only thing she could possibly think about is Gwenlyn Snowcloak.

She remembered their first meeting alone after her disappearance. Her grey skin, those piercing red eyes… She looked so different, yet so much the same. Gwenlyn held her hand and asked her to join her in her new family. She wanted so badly to follow her into the dark. She barely understood herself when she said she wouldn’t. “I’ll miss you.”

Seeing Gwenlyn’s new family cause chaos on a (mostly) innocent town reaffirmed her decision. She was conflicted during the whole fight. She didn’t want to upset the in-laws, right? Wini had smirked a bit at the thought, but the smirk was quickly dropped when she remembered nearly falling to her knees, hit by one of the Lunettas. She wondered if Gwenlyn knew anything about this mission. If she had any idea Wini would be there.

The thought of that scared her. No, Wini decided. She was sure Gwenlyn was oblivious to her whereabouts. She had to have been. Would she have been able to even do anything if she did know? What if she regrets her decisions? What if she doesn’t?

“Either way, she’s in too deep...”


End file.
